Where do I hide?
by Jonasfan818miley
Summary: The new kid at school brings his trouble with him, when he meets some new friends. His new friends get caught up in his mystery life. What happens when trouble strikes? Drama, Betrayal, and Mystery all in one. Who's chasing them? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Well I decided to try another story. The trailer for this one is on YouTube. Just go to www (dot) youtube(dot)com/TheAvrileyes this is only. My backup account used only for trailers for my stories. My other account you can check out for other videos I made will be www (dot) youtube (dot)com/smallvillefan6 please check out my videos. This is mainly camp rock characters, but there will be a few along the way, Characters, that are from another movie. It's mainly Camp Rock so I am just putting it in camp rock category. Okay now to the story.

I own nothing!

Joe Jonas as Shane

Nick Jonas as Nate

Taylor swift as Caitlyn

Taylor Lautner as Nathan

Selena Gomez as Alex

Demi Lovato as Mitchie

Chapter 1: Where do we hide?

Shane's P.O.V

Fear. The one thing on my mind for the last couple of days. Nothing was going to be the same. We could be killed at any moment and everyone is separated. Watching every shadow made around every corner. Maybe I should fill you in on everything in the past 72 hours: Laughter filled the air at Nate's joke as I stopped laughing the bell began to ring. As we made our way to class our principal was walking an unknown student through the school.

"Whose that?" I asked. Everyone looked at me, I nodded my head towards the principal and the guy. The guy was tall and had short dark hair. Wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of faded jeans, with some matching black shoes.

"Oh, that must be the new guy...he transferred here from New York I think." Nate blurted out.

"I heard he was expelled from school for drug dealing and his parents shipped him here to get him away from all the drugs." Mitchie said.

"I heard he got arrested and now he's on the parole." Caitlyn said.

"So are we really going to believe rumors? Maybe he's a nice guy." I said trying to defend the new kid.

"Does anyone even know his name?" Nate asked. Everyone just looked at each other. No one knew, of course. Rumors fly around like wild fire but not the most important pieces information.

"C'mon let's get in class" our English teacher Mr. George said as he stood by the door getting everyone to get to go to class. We went into the class room and sat in the back of the room so we would be able to text each other or talk. Mr. George was in the middle of a lecture about poetry when the new guy walked in and gave Mr. George a piece of paper. He still had no smile, just a straight face.

"Please take a seat...uh...Nathan" Mr. George said as he pointed to the empty desk beside me. Nathan didn't say anything he just walked down the aisle of desks to the one beside me. I looked to Mitchie and she mouthed 'talk to him'.

"Hi, I'm Shane. Shane Grey." I said putting my hand out to greet him. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me with a look that you see on most serial killers. I was surprised he was so mean. "Okay" I said as I took back my hand, and began to text Mitchie.

_Mitchie: Wht's his prob?_

_Me: Idk he's just grmpy_

_Mitchie: we cn try lnch i'll hlp u k?_

_Me: alrite_

Class ended and Nate, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and I were heading to the Cafeteria to get some lunch. We all lined up at the cafeteria line to get our lunch. Once we had trays of food we looked around for an empty seat.

"What about there?" Mitchie pointed to Nathan sitting at an empty table.

"Why there? We should just leave him alone. Besides if he was arrested then what if he's dangerous?" I asked.

"Oh, c'mon he needs friends and we aren't going to ignore him like the rest of the school." Mitchie said. I sighed and followed behind Mitchie along with Caitlyn and Nate. We made our way through the crowded cafeteria to sit with Nathan.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie and this is Caitlyn, Shane, and Nate. Can we sit with you?" Mitchie asked with a sweet voice.

"Hey guys...sorry I'm late but I got caught up talking with someone" Alex came running over with her tray of food.

"Sure" Nathan said. Everyone looked at him, it was the first time he talked.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure, you can sit." He said again. We all took a seat. Caitlyn was the first to sit beside Nathan. I of course sat beside Mitchie and Nate sat with Alex.

"So where are you from?" I asked Nathan.

"New York." He answered.

"Where in New York?" Mitchie asked.

"Brooklyn." he said.

"So why did you move here?" Caitlyn asked

"What have you heard?" Nathan asked. That's when it suddenly got quiet. No one wanted to spill the beans about what everyone was saying.

"C'mon I know there must be at least one rumor going around." Nathan said.

"They're saying you were expelled from your last school because of drugs and your parents made you move here to get you away from it all." I explained one of the rumors. This just made him laugh, so I guess it wasn't at all true.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Someone said you were arrested and now your on parole." Alex said. Making him laugh even harder.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"I can't believe you actually fell for those. I just moved here because..." He said beginning to loose the happiness he had. He changed his expression to all of a sudden being scared.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

"Uh, I just moved here to live with my uncle. My parents were murdered back in New York a couple of weeks ago." he said. Everyone became quiet and everything started to be awkward.

"I'm sorry about your parents" Alex said.

"Me too" the rest of us followed.

"It's okay, I would've stayed back home with a foster family but I decided to be stupid instead." Nathan added.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked. It was the first question he had asked, he was always shy until he really wanted to talk.

"I was stupid and tried to commit suicide." He said. Everyone was shocked when they found out, no one wanted to be the first to say anything. I can't believe what I had just heard.

"How?" Nate asked. Everyone snapped their heads to Nick as I smacked his arm.

"Nate!" everyone yelled.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Uh, I slit my wrist." He said pulling up his sleeve showing us his scars. There was three large scars going across his left wrist. "I was kept in the hospital for almost a week, then the cops shipped me off to here with my aunt and uncle." he continued.

"Mitchie are you okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't she be okay?" Nate asked.

"You can't tell, you promised." Mitchie said.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I don't want you to do anything okay; what about we go for a walk?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry but I have to." she said as she got up from her seat and ran out.

"No, Mitchie. You don't have to anymore." I said as I got up and followed her. I need to get her before she starts again. She shouldn't have saw the scars, it's going to start again. I can't let that happen again. I was shocked when I found out but I don't wanna turn my back on her, not when she needs me the most. I thought to myself as I ran to find Mitchie.

Nathan's P.O.V

Shane went running after Mitchie and everyone was just starring. At least maybe they'll leave me alone for now.

"What's that about?" Nate asked. Everyone just shook their heads not knowing. Everything was awkward after that, I went through my last two classes made it through to the end of the day. That's when I grabbed my homework and went out to look for my uncle. Ever since I got here they've been afraid to leave me alone. Now I had to go see my counsellor it was doctors orders to see someone for the first week I was here. Today was my last session. I wasn't to happy to go but I had to get it over with. My thoughts were interrupted when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned as I grabbed their and began to twist it until they fell to their knees. I turned and saw Shane. I immediately let go and helped him back up.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said.

"What's your problem? I was just going to see if you wanted to come hang out with us at the mall." he asked.

"Listen I'm really sorry. You just can't sneak up on me like that." I said. Then I noticed the bruise forming on his hand.

"No it's my fault I always sneak up on people and either get hurt or yelled at." he said as he rubbed his hand.

"I really am sorry about your hand." I said apologizing again.

"It's okay, so do you want to come with us or not?" he asked.

"I can't, I have to be somewhere." I said. Shane said okay and walked back to his friends. I looked back to the parking lot and saw my uncle waiting there. I walked over to his car and got in.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Just a new friend" I answered.

"That's good your making friends but be careful with what you tell them. We don't want anyone else involved. Especially when they shouldn't be involved." He said.

"I know. After this can you and aunty try to trust me? I know it was stupid but I won't try it again okay. You can trust me on this." I said trying to gain an ounce of trust from him.

"We'll talk about it after your appointment." he answered.

"This is my last one right?" I asked.

"Well that's up to your counsellor." he said. I sighed and stayed quiet as we drove through the parking lot to my appointment.

Mitchie's P.O.V

Caitlyn just sent Shane to see if Nathan wanted to come with us. I still wasn't talking about what I did, or what shane and I were talking about at lunch. I couldn't tell anyone. We were all waiting for shane to come back. When he did come back rubbing his hand.

"What happened?" I asked in shock.

"I just came up behind him and he grabbed my hand and twisted it. Like he's expecting someone to attack him." He said.

"Well he his from Brooklyn, you can't sneak up on anyone from there, they'll try to defend themselves right away." Nate said. It made sense though, Brooklyn was a rough place to come from. At least from what we heard about that place. We decided not to dwell on it and go to the mall. We all stayed at the mall for about an hour or two. Caitlyn, Alex, and I went clothes shopping. The guys were to busy at all the sports stores to even notice if we left them or not. Shane was driving to the mall, of course he was the oldest then there was Nate and Caitlyn. Alex and I were the youngest. So Shane was dropping everyone off at their houses. As always dropping me off last, just how I liked it. There was a reason that I didn't invite anyone over introduce them to my parents, but Shane came over one day and found everything out. We pulled over next to an apartment building. It was made out of old bricks and had no security entrance. Anyone could run in and break into any apartment.

"So how was today?" Shane asked.

"Better than yesterday. But I guess it's about to get worse...his car is here" I said pointing to the car parked across the street from us.

"You can come and stay with me tonight. I don't want you to end up getting hurt." He said as his "big brother" voice came into the conversation. He was always looking out for me, making sure I was safe. It started when he found out about Brian. Brian was the loser my mom was dating. He always pushed us around and he was very controlling. Always yelling and physically fighting with my mom. I tried to stop him once but then he turned and started hitting me. We tried to get rid of him. Nothing seemed to keep him away.

"I'll be fine...I'll call you if I need to get out of there. Hopefully he's not in a mood tonight." I said trying to convince him that I would be fine.

"Okay, I'll have my cell phone on...don't hesitate to call, okay? No matter what time it is." Shane said with hurt in his eyes. I know that he wanted to take me and make sure I was safe. "Can I walk you up?" He asked.

"Are you sure you want to see that?" I asked.

"If it means your safe then I'd travel to outer space for you." He joked. I laughed, he always made me laugh. We got out of the car and he walked me inside and up the elevator. As we approached my floor I got more and more nervous. Nothing else made me more scared than going home, which is suppose to be the one safe place you can go. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, Shane, being the gentlemen he is, let me go first. It was my one last smile for the night so he always made it worth it. I walked down the rundown hallway to my apartment door.

"Shut The Hell Up!" Brian screamed on the other side of the door. I sighed and held back my tears as I began to unlock the door. Then the door swung open. "Who the hell are you?" Brian asked Shane.

"I'm Shane a friend of Mitchie's. I was just walking her to the door." He said making his voice stern. He knew how to get guys like Brian to know he won't get pushed around. I wish I had his strength.

"Well you did, now scram." Brian said harshly.

"Brian! You can't talk to my friend's like that" I said.

"You get inside!" he grabbed my arm about to pull me in, when Shane grabbed his hand to stop him. Brian was shocked, no one stands up to him. Ever.

"Your not the boss of me...or her. She will go in when she wants. I'll leave when Mitchie wants me to leave." Shane said sternly. This pissed Brian off getting ready to swing a punch just as he came close to hitting Shane, Shane grabbed his fist. "You know I really don't like to be hit, and I don't let it happen to me." Shane said. He pushed Brian back and stood his ground. I smiled and thanked him for everything.

"C'mon Mitchie, can you come in?" my mom, Connie, asked.

"Once you break up with the big ape standing in my way." I said with my new found strength. When Shane had my back I could do anything.

"No, Honey don't start anything. Brian was just leaving." She said.

"I'm only coming home if you get rid of him, if you don't I'm going to live with Shane." I lied.

"Hon..." my mom tried to say before Shane cut her off.

"No Mrs. Torres, Mitchie's right. You can't live like this anymore. He's going to end up seriously hurting you or Mitchie. He needs to go." Shane said.

"What the Hell did you tell him?" Brian yelled to me, making me back into the wall behind me.

"Hey!" Shane yelled grabbing him and pinning him to the floor. Ever since Shane found out about Brian he started working out. He claimed that he liked it, but I know he was just waiting to protect me.

"Now should you make the call or will I have to do it?" I asked my mom. Brian got up and started to fight with Shane. That's when she ran back into the house and called the cops. They came and took Brian away. I was for once relieved that I would once again be safe at home. Once the cops left I went into my apartment where Shane was to thank him. He looked up as soon as I walked in. He had a small black eye and a few scrapes where Brian had gotten some lucky shots in.

"Let me get some band-aids." I said

"No, it's okay I'm just going to head home. Unless you want me to stay." He said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry for all of this. I didn't mean for you to get involved in any way." I said apologizing for everything.

"No it's fine. I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't helped. But I'm glad that I finally had the nerve to stand up to him for you." Shane said as he pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" He smiled. As our lips inched closer and closer it felt so right.

"Honey, are you okay?" my mom called out. Shane and I backed away as we came back to reality.

"Yea, mom. I am now." I called back.

"Well I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow" Shane said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll still pick you up for school right?" he asked.

"Of course." I said as we walked to the door. I let him out and went to talk to my mom. We had a lot to talk about.

The Next Day

I was ready and waiting for Shane to text me that he was outside. I sat around trying to think about what would of happened if my mom hadn't interrupted us. Would we have kissed? I wanted to talk to him about it, but what if it wasn't anything? A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I walked out and looked for my mom, she was probably at work by now. She always was. I opened the door to find Shane standing there.

"Hey you" I said with a smile.

"Hey you" He replied with a smile.

"Just let me grab my backpack" I said leaving the door open as I ran to my room to grab my bag and my song writing book. I went back to see Shane patiently waiting.

"Ready?" he asked once he saw me.

"Yup" I said as I was putting my book into my backpack.

"What's this?" He said as he snatched the book from my hands.

"It's nothing." I said trying to get my book back.

"Wait, are these songs?" He asked.

"Yea...it's just a few songs...but they're not that good." I said.

"Four years old with my back to the door" he sang. "Wow these lyrics are really good. Have you thought about becoming a singer?" he asked.

"Not really, I can't sing my songs. I get up on stage and freeze." I said trying to explain. "Can we go now? Were going to be late." I said. He nodded his head and we left. He gave my book back eventually. We made it to school just on time and started met up with Caitlyn, Nate, and Alex.

"Where's Nathan?" I asked.

"We don't know, we haven't see him yet. But we have first class with him." Caitlyn said. Just then the bell rang and we made our way to class. Sitting in our usual spots waiting and looking out for Nathan. Class started and half way through class Nathan came walking in. Though he was wearing a sweater under his leather jacket, and wearing the hood. He sat down at the back seat in the corner. Away from everyone, just looking down.

"Hmm...what's wrong with him?" I whispered to Shane, who was sitting beside me. He just shrugged. The rest of the class dragged on by, even lunch dragged by and Nathan was no where in sight. Questions started to be asked where he was. Then end of school came along. I was walking out with Shane when he noticed that he forgot his history text book. I told him I'd wait outside while he went to get his book. That was when I saw Nathan and ran up to him to see why we didn't see him all day.

"Hey Nathan why didn't we see you today?" I asked as I ran up to him. He just turned away when I tried to see him. "What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't turn around so I was getting mad now. "Look at me!" I ordered. He hesitated but turned around. He had cuts and bruises all over his face. "Oh my god! What happened?" I asked as I examined his wounds.

"I fell" he answered.

"Oh, c'mon everyone uses that excuse. What really happened?" I said sternly.

"I can't say...I really can't. He'll kill me too" He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I can..." he started.

"Nathan!" someone called. Both Nathan and I looked over to the parking lot.

"That's my uncle...I'd better go." He said. When I grabbed his arm before he left.

"Was it him?" I asked looking him in the eye. He didn't say anything he just walked away.

"What was that about?" someone behind me said. I turned around to see Shane walking towards me.

"Nathan got beat up, he won't say who did it." I explained.

"What?" He asked shocked. We brushed it off and we went to the library to work on homework. Now that Brian wasn't there to bother my mom or hurt me when I didn't get home on time I get more time for me. Nothing could make this any better.

Nathan's P.O.V

I couldn't answer her, she couldn't get involved. I couldn't make it worse, not even my uncle and aunt can know. I walked over to my uncle waiting by his car.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Just some bullies this morning." I lied. He let it go, for now as we made our way home. The ride home was silent and awkward. Nothing is going to be the same. Everything changed, my parents only left a brief description in what I'm suppose to do. Most of it I need to figure out by myself. It's like my life turned into a giant puzzle. One day at a time, piece by piece, I'll figure it out. If only I had more time. How could they have found me so fast? I thought.

"Hey are you still with me?" my uncle said interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, what?" I asked coming back from my thoughts.

"I said "were home" what could you possibly be thinking about that you can't even notice that were home?" He asked

"Nothing, it's just a friend" I lied, he let it go and we started our way back into the house. That's when it hit me. One of those people who I met yesterday, they must be under cover. I stopped and started to think. It couldn't be Mitchie she was surprised at what happened to me, unless she was just a good actor. It could be Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, or that other girl. Alex I think her name was. I have to keep an eye on all of them. I'll just try to act normal and one of them might slip up. I have to spend as much time with them as possible. Then I suddenly noticed that I was in my room. I hadn't noticed that I had walked up to my room already. The rest of the night went by like normal. As the night drifted away I stayed away thinking up a game plan. How would I figure out if one of them was undercover?

Mitchie's P.O.V

The sound of my ringtone began to wake me up. I slowly wake up but refuse to make my eye's open. Trying to ignore my phone I try to get back to sleep. But there was no more sleep for the morning I open up my eyes, and to my surprise I find Shane's room. My eyes widened as I looked around. I looked up to see Shane and his arm around me, he too was sleeping. I began to nudge him.

"Shane...Shane" I called. He tossed and turned before he finally woke up.

"Huh? What?" He asked still half asleep.

"Shane! We fell asleep!" I exclaimed.

"What? Oh no!" He jumped up the fastest I've ever seen him move. I grabbed my phone and saw that I missed two calls. I checked who called. My mom called once, and Alex called when I woke up. I checked the time, it was 8:45am.

"Oh my god! We need to get to school, now!" I said. Shane changed his shirt and we grabbed our bags and left. I called my mom and told her I fell asleep while studying at a friends house and she seemed okay with it. Then I texted Alex and told her what happened. She immediately began to text back piles of questions. I smiled at her response trying to hold back laughter.

"What?" Shane smiled.

"Nothing, just Alex being funny." I replied. He smiled and he continued to drive to school.

"We might just make it if we run to class and don't stop by our lockers." He announced as he pulled into parking lot. I got all my stuff together ready to run.

"Ready" I said with my seatbelt off and backpack ready.

"Are you serious we're going to run?" He questioned.

"Yeah, the least I can do after falling asleep at your house is to not be late for class." I said. He pulled into a parking spot and put the car into park and shut the engine off. I stepped out of the car and Shane soon followed. I slung my bag over my shoulder and began to run. The sound of Shane's footsteps behind me was all I heard. Running up the short concrete stair case and through the main doors. Speeding down the halls, gaining some staring eyes as Shane and I ran. As I see my class coming, I try to slow down enough but slide past. As I regain my balance I continue to rush into class. Shane following close behind, everyone stares as we rush through to our seats.

"What took you so long?" Caitlyn asked as I sat beside her.

"Alex didn't tell you?" I questioned.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"Okay today we will be looking at the great depression" Our history teacher, Mrs. Carter announced as she entered the class room. Caitlyn and I turned to face the front so she wouldn't make us talk about what we were talking about. I stayed quiet for the rest of the class. Still stunned that I fell asleep at Shane's house. It was different not having to worry about going home or what Brian would do. Soon History was done and I headed to English, which also passed by slowly.

Shane's P.O.V

That day I wanted to talk to Mitchie about what happened, I needed to tell her how I felt. History and English crawled by. Lunch was when I had planned to confront her, that's when everything changed. Everyone got their lunch and sat at any available table. It was quiet just some gossip every now and then. Once we finished eating that's when we all went out to our soccer field and began to walk around. That's also when we saw Nathan running.

"What's he doing?" Caitlyn asked.

"Let's go see" I said, those words that I highly regret saying. Everyone agreed and we ran after Nathan. As we ran into the forest behind the school We stopped at a clearing.

"Where'd he go?" Mitchie asked trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know" Alex replied as she caught up along with Nate and Caitlyn. Then we heard gun shots and we all stood in the middle of the clearing back to back looking around.

"What was that?" Nate questioned in a panic.

"I don't know" I replied grabbing Mitchie's hand who was next to me.

"Run!" Someone yelled. We didn't look to see who it was, we just ran. Never letting go of Mitchie I kept at a pace she could keep up with. We continued to run until we couldn't go on any longer. Every one around panting to catch a breath after running for so long.

"Who said that?" I asked between breaths.

"Me." Someone behind me said. I turn around and see Nathan.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked raising my voice, making Mitchie jump next to me.

"I'll tell you but you can't speak a word of this to anyone or..." he trailed off.

"Or what!" I yelled.

"Or we're all dead" He announced. Shock flew through the air, nothing would be normal now. From there we all went to a hotel where Nathan lead us, we agreed that we'll be safer together. We all sat around waiting to for a couple of days to see what happens. Our picture was on the news as missing persons. Nathan didn't let us call anyone, if we did he would pack up and move us again. We had already moved once because of Nate. It's almost as if he kidnapped us, but yet we we're always free to turn back as long as we kept our mouths shut. So here we are in a Hotel in some state, Nathan never let us know where we we're, we had to figure it out ourselves. Fear. The one thing on my mind for the couple of days. Nothing was going to be the same. We could be killed at any moment and everyone is separated. Watching every shadow made around every corner. Where do we hide?

Well hope you liked it. Please R&R. I want more reviews than my last story. I need at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. I would really appreciate it. Thanks to all of you who read my first story...hope you like them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter. I couldn't help it I just had to update. I'm so glad that you all like it so far I am going to see if I can get the sequel to the my other story going but for now I am working on Chapter 3 already but I hope you like it so far. Please r&r.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 2: Helpless

Mitchie's P.O.V

Nothing was the same, everything would be different. Everyone was staying quiet, we were free to go. But I couldn't, Shane wouldn't leave unless Nate left, and Nate wouldn't budge until Alex left, and Alex couldn't leave Caitlyn. But Caitlyn wouldn't leave until Nathan was safe, which meant I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Everything began to get into a routine. No one ever mentioned anything from back home. Once someone did, everything went quiet. I missed my mom and I'm sure she missed me. Just when everything began to work out, I left and couldn't go back. Brian I'm sure wouldn't get out anytime soon. I missed the way she smiled and laughed, back before Brian came into the picture. Her contagious laugh that made you laugh no matter what mood you were in. Even when she wasn't feeling so well, she would still get out of bed and take care of me. The thought made a tear form in my eye.

"Are you okay?" Shane interrupted my thoughts.

"Yea...I...I'm just missing home that's all" I said wiping the water from my eyes. He always knew what to do. He embraced me in his strong muscular arms.

"Why don't you call your mom? We can move again. I wouldn't mind a change in scenery." Shane suggested as he looked out the window. I looked out the window and saw the same rusted red brick wall that we always saw, everyday.

"Yea, I wouldn't mind either." I laughed. So I walked over and used the hotel phone as Shane went to tell the others and start packing.

"C'mon guys, Mitchie is calling her mom. We need to leave." Shane announced.

"Oh C'mon, do you have to call her?" Nathan complained.

"Hey if you want me to leave you need to come with." I snapped back.

"Why?" He questioned. Had he really not noticed the chain we formed? I asked myself.

"BecauseI'''''tcomebackwe'reallstaying." I said taking in my lost breath after saying everything the long sentence.

"Wow, that was impressive" Nate announce. I chuckled at his comment as I began to dial from the Hotel phone. Everyone behind me began to pack. I waited for someone to pick up.

"Hi, you've reached Mitchie and Connie Torres. Please leave your message at the beep." I heard my mom's voice.

"Hi mom, I just wanted to see how everything was. I'm fine were just taking some adventures around. I can't say where but I love you and I'm safe. Please don't worry about me. Bye." I said into the phone, leaving a message. Once I hung up the phone I went to help the others pack. I finished packing what we had and we went to the parking lot. Nathan always stole a car and exchanged the license plate with another car that was of the same make. That way the license plate matched the car, but not the stolen car. I hated stealing but everything was done for our protection. I packed up what I had and we left. We found a way to steal new clothes every day, every location we went to we had to ditch the clothes. This time I was wearing some green cargo pants and a matching tank top with a red star in the middle. With a matching jacket that had multiple pockets. I tried to go for a new look every time. This time I was trying to go for the skater girl look. I was bored and decided to straighten my hair, so I chose some clothes to try a skater girl look. Shane said he liked it but I wasn't too sure. This was the only other style I tried; I stuck to my other look the last couple of days. Everyone was surprised at me trying something new that everyone was trying something new. Alex tried the tomboy look, and Caitlyn tried the punk rocker look. Everything was packed and we went to the Parking lot, keeping an eye out for anything, or anyone. We usually wore hats to hide our faces from the cameras.

"Okay." Nathan announced before hot wiring the black BMW. We all turned around and got into the car. Nathan as usual was the driver.

"Where are we going now?" I asked. He never told us, but we always tried to find out.

"New York." He replied. Everyone went quiet from the shock.

"What?" He questioned with an angry look in his eyes.

"No-nothing, it's just you never tell us where we're going" I answered scared he was going to get mad.

"Well I need to train you enough to defend yourselves." He said.

"Train us? Why?" Alex asked.

"We're going to end this." Nathan announced shocking us all.

"What do you mean...end this?" Shane asked.

"We're going to fight them, get the answers and take them down so we all can go home." Nathan said not changing his blank expression.

"What?" Shane exclaimed. "How in the hell do you suppose we do that?" he continued.

"I don't know, but we'll do it." Nathan said determined. "The only problem is that we can't drive all the way across the country..." he said trying to think of a plan.

"We can't fly, they'll already know our faces and they'll call the cops." Nate said, stating the obvious.

"No" Shane said with a sarcastic tone.

"What about a bus?" Suggested Caitlyn.

"That's the same as driving, only worse. We can take the train?" I suggested.

"That's a good Idea." Nathan agreed with me. I smiled and saw a small hint of jealousy in Shane's face. But why though? I thought. After leaving what I think was Omaha. In the last three days we took a short flight to Las Vegas on the first day. Before our pictures and details got out. From there in the last day we drove a lot. It was taking a while to get used to not contacting everyone. Then we got a hang of it fast. Nathan was pretty convincing. So now we were driving for maybe three hours or close to three hours.

"Where are we?" I asked bored.

"We should be close to Omaha." Nathan answered me.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yup you guys slipped up and answered phones and made calls so many times we got this far already." Nathan sounded like he was complaining.

"Okay, okay. We get it. We screwed up a lot." I announced. Everyone started laughing. The ride was a little better we were all talking and joking around, the awkwardness was gone along with the silence. Soon enough we were in Omaha. Once there we took a train. The train wasn't too bad. I spent most of my time looking at college brochures that I picked up along the way. Nathan was always alone. When someone tried to sit with him he wouldn't say anything until they left him alone. No one really knew him yet. I'm not sure why.

"Hey" Shane said interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and saw him standing in front of me.

"Hey" I answered back

"What you looking at?" He asked as he grabbed the book away. "Harvard, wow." He said as he skimmed through the book.

"Yea I was just looking through these. I grabbed them along the way and some I found here." I said as I grabbed another one from my bag. This book was the one I was most interested in.

"Juilliard, that's a good school. I didn't know you were into that." Shane said as he admired the colorful cover.

"Yea, I like to sing, and I sort of write songs too." I said shyly.

"Really let's hear one." He said very excited.

"No, I'm not that good" I said trying to brush it off.

"No you have to be good or you wouldn't be looking at Juilliard" He said giving me the puppy dog eyes. It always worked on me and he knew it. "No fair you know I can't say no when you do that." I laughed. "Fine but you have to promise not to laugh." I said. I reached in my bag and pulled out a book and opened to a page of lyrics. It was the best song I wrote so far, but it still wasn't quite right.

"I promise I won't laugh." He said getting comfortable. Then I closed my eyes and started to sing.

"_Four years old with my back to the door_

_ All I could hear was the family war_

_ Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_ Am I your child or just a charity ward."_

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a very surprised Shane.

"Wow" he said with a smile on his face. I just smiled shyly back.

"It's not finished yet, I'm still working on it. Well it's done but I don't think it's quite finished." I said looking down at my book.

"Oh right and I don't know how to play the guitar" He laughed jokingly.

"It just feels like something is missing from the lyrics I don't know what."

"I don't know about that. It's sounding pretty good." He said, as he let another smile slip. I couldn't help but smile back. The happiness didn't last long. A knock on the made us all silent. Nathan was the first to move. Everyone moved after ward to a spot where they stayed on full alert. Nathan slowly reached for the door knob as he slowly turned it we all held out breaths. The door opened inch by inch we were all ready to fight if needed. Nathan never spelled it out that he knows how to fight, but we all assumed that he knew. I just hope that we're right. I held my breath. The door swung open as Nathan was pushed back to the wall. Everything happened so fast that I lost track of everyone. Commotion in every inch of our small cabin like room. I released my breath that I now realized that I was holding, in a gasp.

"Nathan!" Caitlyn screamed. I looked back to the door and saw a large older man wearing a black shirt and black pants with a black leather jacket. You could see the wire that he was wearing. The clear spiral behind his ear; he wasn't alone. I quickly turned my back to him to check on Nathan. That was my first mistake. Shane was helping him up, then.

Shane's P.O.V

"Nathan!" Caitlyn screamed. I kneeled down to check on Nathan. He winced as he tried to lift his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. He didn't say anything. I grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" I repeated.

"Yea, I'll be fine." That's when we heard a scream. Everyone turned their attention to the bulky guy in the door way. Only he wasn't alone anymore. I began to panic. In his hands was Mitchie, she was struggling to be released from his grip on her arms. I saw the fear in her eyes, it didn't help that Bryan held her like that before. I could only imagine how she was feeling. The fear.

"Let her go." I yelled, as I was going to take as step.

"Ah, take another step and I'll kill her." He said. His last few words were what made me stop in mid-step. Then there was a gun to Mitchie's head. Fear ran through me as I tried to think of how to get Mitchie out of danger.

"Please let me go" Mitchie said, as the events of today brought tears to her eyes.

"Let her go...please." I said as I tried to hold back my emotions.

"No, she comes with me until he does what we are asking." He said pointing the gun at Nathan. I looked back to Nathan and he showed nothing.

"No, I can't do that." Nathan said.

"Nathan! You can't let him take her." I said trying to speak up for Mitchie. He did nothing, he stood his ground. I turned back to Mitchie and he was about to leave.

"No! Wait" I yelled as I held my hand up, still not disobeying what he had said before. He stopped and turned around. "Take me, not her. Take me I'll go anywhere. Just leave her alone." I said Mitchie's eyes shot to where I was. Her eyes filled with sadness.

"Fine" He said. He looked at Mitchie and pushed her back to us. She tripped, and I caught her. She grabbed me and held me close as she cried into my chest.

"Don't go, Shane. Please don't go." She said between sobs.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine okay." I said as I wiped her tears away.

"Get over here" The man yelled. I kissed Mitchie on her forehead and slowly let go of her. When I felt a hand on my arm. I was just going to turn when whoever was holding my arm pulled me back. I had no time to get my feet moving before I was being hauled out of the room. I stumbled and got to my feet to see that we're still by the door, I had just been dragged back.

"Shane, don't" Nate yelled.

"Don't worry, Nate. We'll get him back." Nathan said.

"What?" I said wondering how he would get me back.

"No you won't." The guy said as he tightened his grip on my arm. I began to struggle as I tried to get free. The guy reached into his inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a cell phone and threw it over to where Nathan was.

"I'll be in touch." He said,

"We'll see how far you get." Nathan announced tossing the phone to the couch against the wall. The guy just laughed and began dragging me away. As we left I could hear Mitchie and Nate throwing questions towards Nathan. It occurred to me that if I didn't behave I could, and would be killed.

Nathan's P.O.V

The guy looked familiar. His face kept popping up in my head as I tried to think back if I met him before.

"Let her go." Shane yelled, interrupting my thoughts. Once everything stopped spinning from me hitting my head so hard, I saw Mitchie in the arms of the guy who was going to kill us. Her eyes filled with fear, sadness, and anger as if she had been through this before. Shane started to take a step when the man's voice made him stop in mid step.

"Ah, take another step and I'll kill her." He said as he pulled out a gun and held it to her head.

"Please let me go" Mitchie said, as tears began to form out of the corner of her eyes.

"Let her go...please" Shane said as he tried to negotiate with the man holding the love of his life. Everyone knew they were in love with each other, well everyone except them.

"No, she comes with me until he does what we are asking." He said pointing the gun to me. Shane looked back to me. Though I was scared at the thought of him shooting me, I didn't show it.

"No, I can't do that." I said.

"Nathan! You can't let him take her." Shane said trying to speak up for Mitchie. I did nothing, I stood my ground going over the plan I had going in my head. Shane turned back to Mitchie and the guy was about to leave.

"No! Wait" Shane yelled as he held his hand up. He still never took a step as he tried to stop the guy from leaving. He stopped and turned around. "Take me, not her. Take me I'll go anywhere. Just leave her alone." Shane said Mitchie's eyes shot to where Shane was. Her eyes filled with sadness.

"Fine" He said. He looked at Mitchie and pushed her back to us. She tripped, and Shane caught her. She grabbed him and held him close as she cried into his chest.

"Don't go, Shane. Please don't go." She said between sobs.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine okay." He said as he wiped her tears away.

"Get over here" The man yelled. I kissed Mitchie on her forehead and slowly let go of her. When the guy came over and put his hand on Shane. Shane was just going to turn when the guy pulled him back. He had no time to get his feet moving before he was being hauled out of the room. He stumbled and got to my feet by the time he got to the door.

"Shane, don't" Nate yelled.

"Don't worry, Nate. We'll get him back." I said.

"What?" Shane said obviously wondering what I was thinking.

"No you won't." The guy said as he tightened his grip on Shane's arm. He began to struggle as he tried to get free. The guy reached into his inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a cell phone and threw it over to me.

"I'll be in touch." He said,

"We'll see how far you get." I said as I tossed the phone to the couch against the wall. The guy just laughed and began dragging Shane away. As he left Mitchie and Nate began throwing questions towards me. I just put my hands up to show them I needed to say something. They all quieted immediately.

"You all wait here, I'll be right back." I said as I walked over to grab my bag.

"What? You're not going out there, are you?" Caitlyn asked as she tried not to panic.

"Yea, I am. You're waiting here. You got it." I said sternly. Showing how much I meant it if they stayed here. She just nodded and went back to where she was. I placed the bag on the floor and out all the weapons I collected throughout our little road trip. I pulled out a black stick and pointed it in front of me, and it came out longer like a toy light saber.

"Here" I said passing one to everyone. "For protection." I said. I went back to looking through the bag. I took out a belt that I strapped around my waist. There was another strap that I strapped around my right thigh. I felt around in my bag and pulled out a black handgun, and put it into the holder on my leg. I continued to grab some weapons out. Once I was ready I looked back to the bewildered group of people behind me.

"Wait here." I said before slowly opening the door. I looked out slowly and saw about five guys on either side of the hall way. 'I knew he wasn't alone.' I thought to myself. I listened as carefully as I could. This way I would be able to hear where Shane's voice was.

"What do you want?" I heard Shane's voice to my left. This means the people on the right were just a look out. "What can I do?" someone asked behind me. I jumped and looked both ways. The guys to my right were farther away than to my left so they didn't hear a thing, I looked over to the left and all the guys there were heading towards me. I panicked and pulled myself back in and closed the door.

"Thanks a lot." I said making the anger in my voice known, then I saw Nate, he looked like a kid who was just got yelled at for sneaking in after curfew. I knew I must have made him feel horrible but now I need to fight them and watch out for everyone.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." Nick said quietly. Then the door began to open slowly. Just as it was going to open I grabbed it and held it closed, this would give me at least a little time to think.

"I don't think you can." I said still trying to hold the door closed.

"I think I can handle it. I have a black belt in Karate." he said as a grin formed on his face. "You want me to show you?" He continued as he was getting ready in a starting stance.

"No I'll take your word on it." I said through my teeth, the door was getting harder to hold. "You wanna help the make your way through here and help your brother. I'll be there as soon as I can." I said still forcing the door to shut. He said nothing but just nodded. I nodded and ran over to where he was to let the door fly open. Three large guys wearing all black barged in. "you ready?" I whispered.

"Yea, I'm ready." he whispered back.

"Now!" I yelled and we both ran to fight. I grabbed the larger one and began to throw punches. He was down in no time. With the adrenaline going I kept moving. Going onto the next guy. Nate finished off his guy and made a run for it to the right. I took out my gun and shot the last two men before heading out into the hallway. To my right Nate was looking at me probably to make sure no one was hurt.

"It's alright." I reassured him. He was about to go back to head to the right when someone was behind him. My eyes widened, I can't let any of them get hurt.

"Behind you!" we yelled in unison. I saw Nate from the corner of my eye turn the same time I did. One large guy was standing there with a gun in his hand. He started to raise it to; no doubt he was going to shoot me. I lifted my leg and kicked his arm into wall. I reached out and grabbed the gun. Once I had the gun in my hands I turned it to shoot the guy standing in front of me. I turned around and saw Nate on the ground. With a guy standing over him with a gun. I lifted the gun and slowly advanced.

"Drop your weapon." said getting his attention. He looked at me and smiled, that told me I was either a joke to him or someone was behind me.

Nate's P.O.V

"Now!" Nathan yelled. I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just ran and attacked the guy that was about my size. Maybe a little bigger, but I'd have a chance; at least one chance. I punched his stomach area and he didn't budge. This is going to be harder than I thought. Then I felt force against my jaw. My head flew to the right as I fell to the ground with force. The taste of copper in my mouth. I wipe my lip and realized that he had busted my lip. He was about to strike again as I rolled out of the way. I lifted my right leg and kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could. He grunted as he grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground. I got up and took a run for the door. I made it out but someone followed me. I turned around and tripped him before I kicked him in the head hard enough to knock him out. Just as I was going to run when I heard gun shots. I turned to check where it came from. I turned and saw that it came from our room. Nathan appeared and I gave him a look, wondering if anyone was hurt.

"It's alright." he reassured me. I was about turn back to going after the others when I saw someone sneaking up on Nathan. I couldn't let him get hurt, he was the one they wanted, he's the one who can get us home safe.

"Behind you!" we yelled in unison. Just as Nathan turned I turned. I turned around and saw a large guy standing there. I lifted my leg to kick him, when he caught my leg in mid-kick. I didn't know what to do; my mind went blank as he pushed me. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I was about to get up when the guy pulled out a gun and pointed it to me.

"Get up and I swear I'll shoot." he said to me. I shut my eyes and prayed he didn't shoot.

"Drop your weapon." I heard Nathan say. I opened my eyes and saw Nathan. He pointed a gun to the guy pointing the gun to me. His stance while holding the gun looked like the stance you saw a cop make when they hold a gun. He couldn't be a cop, could he? I negotiated with myself the ways he could be a cop. Then a guy started to sneak up on Nathan, I was about to warn him but I didn't wanna get shot. The guy behind Nathan pulled out a gun, and hit him. He immediately fell to the ground, once he was on the ground he tried to get back up but fell again. He was knocked out. The guy pointing the gun to me put the gun away and lifted me up to my feet.

"Where are the others?" He asked as he pushed me up against the wall, while holding my hands behind my back. I winced in pain as he pushed me up against the wall harder every second.

"I don't know" I lied, as I tried to struggle but failed as his grip tightened.

"You're lying!" He yelled. I winced, as pushed my hands further up my back.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I heard more gun shots after Nate, and Nathan left. I couldn't help but worry about Shane. What would they do to him? I asked myself.

"Drop your weapon." I heard Nathan say, just before he walked by. His stance was like a cop, could he be a cop? I asked myself. 'Nah, he couldn't be' I answered myself. Then there was a guy following him, he looked very familiar. He couldn't be any older than I was. Maybe he went to school with us once. His slightly long hair looked very familiar. I had a navy blue leather jacket, and some ripped jeans. He had a gun, as he lifted his gun he past us. I turned around and looked at Caitlyn and Alex.

"We need to hide." I whispered. They both nodded and we looked around.

"Caitlyn go in there" I said as I pointed to the closet. She ran over and I helped her hide herself when she got in.

"Where do we hide?" Alex whispered, but still showing the panic in her voice, and the worry on her face.

"Uh..." I looked around the room. "Under this bed." I said pointing to the couch.

"Really Mitchie? Really?" She said as she knew as much as I did, that it wasn't the best hiding spot.

"It's better than being out here." I announced. She nodded, once under the couch I threw blankets on the couch to make it look like the blankets were just thrown there.

"Someone's coming" she whispered as I covered her. I listened better and she was right. There's footsteps' approaching. I looked around. I wouldn't be able to hide in time. I looked at the window and looked at the stick thing that Nathan gave us. I grabbed it and busted the window. The massive amount of wind that came in made my breath stop in my throat. I ran to the window and looked out as if Caitlyn and Alex were there.

"Run! Run!" I screamed just as I heard someone in the doorway. I turned around and saw the guy that was sneaking up on Nathan.

"Mitchie?" He questioned.

"Do I know you?" I asked as I continued to try and back away.

"It's me, it's Logan." he answered. **(Yes, the new guy is Zac Efron, and I'm using his characters name from The Lucky One. I hope you guys like it so far.)**

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you." I said still a little scared.

"You're the one he took?" he questioned. I gave him a confused look. Then it hit me he was working for them. I grabbed the metal rod I used to break the window and held it up to show him that I wasn't going anywhere with him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where's Shane?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Logan answered. Who was he? Was he with them? I asked myself.

"Where's Nathan?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I took care of him." he said. I slowly walked towards him and motioned for him to move. He threw his hands up and side stepped so that I could look out the door. I saw Nate being held against the wall, his face clearly showed that he was in pain. I looked around and saw Nathan lying on the ground.

"Nathan!" I yelled as I ran up to him. I saw the man holding Nate against the wall look at me. I brushed it off and looked back to Nathan.

"Nathan." I said sternly as I shook him. He didn't move. Then I suddenly felt someone nudge my feet. I turned around and Nate was there with his lip bleeding.

"Nate!" I said as I helped him to sit up.

"Is he okay?" He asked motioning to Nathan.

"I'm not sure; I think he's just knocked out." I answered as I looked back to Nathan.

"Where are the others?" He asked. I knew he was just asking about Alex.

"They're hiding, but they think that they jumped out the window." I whispered to him. He didn't say anything he just nodded.

"Nate!" We heard someone yell. We both looked up. Shane was standing there, both his hands behind his back and the man who knew Nathan was holding his elbow.

"Shane." Nate and I said in unison.

"Run you guys, run." Shane said as he tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Don't even think about it." the man said as he pushed Shane to his knees in front of him.

"Run" Shane yelled. His face said to stay but his eyes said we should do what he said. I got up and helped Nate to his feet. We were going to make a run for it but the man pointed his gun to Shane.

"I warned you." He said before pulling the trigger.

"No!" Nate and I screamed as we heard a gunshot. I turned into Nate's arms as I knew the man I loved would be dead. Tears fell uncontrollably as Nate hugged me tighter and tighter. More gun shots filled the air. I winced at each shot I heard. Shane was sure to be gone now. I could feel Nate shaking. His brother was getting shot in front of him. I continued to hug him as we fell. I guess he couldn't stand any longer. I sat there in his arms sobbing as I remembered Shane's face. He was so scared, now he was alone. We got this far and now we lost someone. We should've left when we had the chance. I couldn't control myself any more I began to shake and cry harder than I already was. I just lost the one man who saved me from Brian. He helped me and I couldn't even help him now. I'm helpless.

**Well what do you think? Cliffhanger. What happened to Nathan, and could they all face death? Can this be a short story? Only time will tell. Please R&R. I hope you like it. I will update the next chapter when I can.**


	3. Chapter 3: What do I do?

Chapter 3: What do I do?

Nathan's P.O.V

"Where are the others?" Nate whispered to Mitchie.

"Hiding but they think they jumped out the window." Mitchie whispered back. I felt tired, but I knew I had to get up. I kept my eyes closed as I faked being knocked out.

Flashback:

I heard the man sneaking up on me. I felt the wind on the back of my neck as something was going to hit me. I felt a cold metal brush my neck as I made myself fall. I made it look like I tried to get up when I pretended to be knocked out.

End of Flashback.

"Nate" someone yelled I struggled hard to keep my eyes shut. The 'bad guys' being as stupid as they are didn't take my gun, or check if I was knocked out.

"Shane." I heard Nate and Mitchie say in unison. 'Oh no if Shane is here than the leader of this whole operation would be there. He would kill Shane if they don't do what he said.' I thought to myself.

"Run you guys, run" Shane said.

"Don't even think about it." the leader said. I recognized his voice any where.

"Run" Shane yelled. 'No don't run.' I thought to myself.

"I warned you." the leader said before I heard him getting his gun ready. I opened my eyes, and gripped my gun as I got up. I aimed and shot the leader's gun out of his hand. I took a quick look back to Nate and Mitchie. Nate was holding Mitchie in his arms as they both looked away. Nate slowly turned to me as I gave him a look. He nodded knowing to protect Mitchie. He dropped to the ground and covered Mitchie with his own body. I turned back and began to shoot the remaining henchmen that were going to get Shane. Bullets flew throughout the room as my enemies fired back. One by one they all fell to the ground in a lifeless state. Once everyone was down I ran over to Shane.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yea, I think so." Shane said as I untied him. Once he was untied I helped him up.

"Nate!" He yelled. I turned around and saw blood coming down his arm as he held Mitchie.

"Crap." I breathed as I ran over to help. I dropped down and Nate wouldn't let Mitchie go.

"Nate, it's okay. They're gone. You can let her go now." I said as I gently undid his arms around Mitchie. Mitchie looked up her eyed bloodshot from crying so hard. She looked at Shane and she looked like she was seeing a ghost. She let Nate go and jumped up to hug Shane. Nate turned and sat up against the wall. His face clearly showing he was in pain.

"Where are you hit?" I asked him.

"My shoulder." He said through his teeth as he breathed heavily.

I grabbed a knife out of my pocket and started to cut up Nate's shirt. It would be more painful if I got him to lift his arm.

"He was faking." I heard Shane telling Mitchie what happened. I pulled back Nate's shirt as I saw nothing.

"I need to check your back." I said letting Nate know that I would have to move him. He just nodded ready to take the pain from moving.

"Ahh" He yelled out as I moved him to see his back. I had a gunshot wound before, I knew how much it hurt.

"I'm sorry man." I said as I moved him more. In the back of his shoulder there was a small hole where the bullet went in. If there's nothing in the front then...my thoughts trailed off on me.

"Damn it" I said out loud.

"What?" Nate asked with panic in his voice. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. Caitlyn and Alex came out of the room and were standing with Mitchie.

"The bullet is still in there." I said slowly.

"So, what? We take him to the hospital?" Shane asked me. I was terrified. I would have to do something I didn't know how to do. I looked at him and he stiffened.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"He has to take it out now or Nate dies." Shane said.

"Nate I need you to lay down." I said.

"No, I'll wait until we get to a hospital." He said knowing I didn't have any anesthetic. To put him out.

"If you wait and there is damage in there then you'll bleed out and die" I said sternly.

"Fine." He said as he winced as he moved to lay down.

"I need to get some stuff from my bag." I said as I got up. Shane nodded and he helped Nate. I walked back to our room and dug in my bag. Inside was a tray. I stole this from the hospital a while back. I hopped I wouldn't have to use it. I grabbed the first aid kit also before heading back out.

"Where did you get that?" Shane asked.

"I stole it before we left. I hopped we wouldn't need it but it's all sterile and it'll be safer than this I pointed to my knife.

"Okay I need two helpers who don't faint at the sight of blood." I said.

"I'll do it." Shane and Mitchie said.

"Alright you two I need you to wait in the room." I said looking at Alex and Caitlyn who looked like they were going to faint now. They didn't hesitate as they ran back to the room.

"Shane you need to hold him still. He's going to be going through a lot of pain but if he moves it'll hurt more." I said. Shane nodded and sat by Nate in the small hallway. "Mitchie I need you to hand me stuff when I ask for it." I said. She also nodded. "Okay Nate are you ready?" I asked.

"No, but just do it." he said as fear filled the room.

"Scalpel." I said. Mitchie opened the tray and handed me the scalpel. I held it like how I saw a doctor on tv hold it. I put it to Nate's skin and began to cut.

"Ahh!" Nate screamed as he struggled to turn away from the pain. His screams filled the hall as I tried to cut a straight line.

"Damn it Shane hold him still!" I yelled as I continued to cut.

"I'm trying." He answered. I finished cutting and gave the scalpel back to Mitchie.

"I need the clamp thing" I said pointing to the tray. She handed me the clamp like thing. I kept it closed as I got ready to spread Nate's flesh.

"This is going to hurt" I said before I started. I put the clamp to his wound and entered. Once I was in I opened the clamp thing so I can see into the wound.

"Arrgg!" Nate screamed loudly as his eyes teared up. Sweat began to form on his face as he tried harder to struggle. His mouth wide open as I opened the cut wider.

"He's not breathing." Mitchie announced.

"Nate try to take deep breaths I said as I grabbed another clam thing to search for the bullet. I put another clamp in and searched for the bullet.

"He passed out." Mitchie announced just as the screams stopped.

"Check his pulse." I said. Joy filled me when I saw the bullet.

"He has no pulse." Mitchie said. He was out so Shane let him go.

"Did you get it yet?" he asked as he started CPR on his brother. I grabbed the bullet and slowly pulled it out.

"Move." I said as I took all the surgical tools out of Nate and dropped them to the side. Shane moved and I lifted my fist and slammed it hard onto Nate's chest. Nate's eyes shot open as he took a deep breath.

"Nate, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Aside from the agonizing pain? I'm just peachy" He said through his teeth.

"Well the worst is over. I found the bullet and it doesn't look like it did any damage. I just need to sew it. It will hurt but nothing like what you felt." I said.

"Alright." he said.

"Dude, don't ever scare me like that again." Shane said as he smiled.

"Okay are you ready we need to close it up now." I said. Nate nodded.

"Okay here we go." I said as I grabbed the suture kit out of the first aid kit. Also from the hospital. I got it ready as I remembered the training my mom gave me. She was a nurse before she got murdered. I put the needle closer to his skin as I started the stitches.

Shane's P.O.V

I winced as Nathan began to sew up my brother. I couldn't handle it he was my baby brother.

"There's nothing to stop the pain?" I asked.

"I don't think so but check the first aid kit anyways." He answered. I reached over and grabbed it. I looked through it and saw a syringe.

"Right here a dose of morphine." I announced as I read the label.

"Where do we give it to him?" Nathan asked.

"His arm. Like a drug." I said as I read the instructions taped to it.

"Okay give it to him." Nathan said.

"Nate do you want it?" I asked as I got it ready.

"Yes please." He said as he winced as Nathan started another stitch. I took the cap off and grabbed his right arm. I pushed the needle in and injected the morphine.

"It should work now." said as I put the cap back on the needle, and put it back into the first aid kit. I waited a few minutes before Nate's face relaxed.

"Can you feel any more pain?" I asked.

"Nope." Nate smiled.

"I think it worked." Nathan said as he finished up the last of the stitches. "I need you to sit up so I can put bandages on the entrance wound." Nathan said putting everything to the side. Nate smiled and got up.

"I didn't give him to much did I?" I questioned.

"Nope you did just right amount, he's going to be high for a while." Nathan laughed.

"Wha...what did you give me?" Nate's words were slurred as if he were drunk.

"Morphine." I answered him.

"Oh." he said before he started laughing. I laughed as Nathan put a piece of gauze on his wound.

"Okay we need him to lay down and sleep it off." Nate said.

"You two can help him. I'll clean up." Mitchie announced. I looked over and nodded,

"Alright." Nate laughed. We helped him to another room, since our window was broken, as Mitchie started cleaning. Nate kept making jokes and laughing, all his words slurred as if he were drunk. I still couldn't believe this happened to him. He still didn't have a shirt. Nathan didn't want to put one on him yet until the bleeding stopped. He said he would want to change the gauze later on. So we laid Nick on the bottom bed, which was the couch. This couch made him look taller than he was.

"You have three eyes." Nate laughed. I smiled and just nodded.

"Try to sleep" I said as I stood up from kneeling next to him.

"Yea, right I'm not ev...sle.." He slurred as he drifted off into a deep sleep. I gave a loud sigh as I sat on the other couch across from him. I couldn't even look at him. I just leaned over and placed my head into my hands. Tears threatened to fall, I tried to force them back.

"Shane?" I heard someone ask. I felt someone's hand on my back and I jumped up and backed away.

"It's all my fault." I said as I thought out loud.

"No Shane it's not. Please don't blame yourself." Mitchie said as she stood up.

"No!" I yelled making her jump. "I told you to run! It's my fault. If you didn't move Nate wouldn't be hurt." I yelled.

"No, Shane it's my fault." Nathan said. Everyone looked at him he was at the door way with his head down. "I should've been more careful about this. I should've drove the rest of the way. I knew taking the train was risky with all the security and the camera's." He said sounding guilty.

"No, we were doing good until I screwed up. It's my fault." I said. With that I walked to the door and was ready to leave, when Nathan stopped me. No one would stop me now, I could never forgive myself for what I did to Nate. He was my younger brother, I'm supposed to protect him.

"Don't do this." He said. I looked at him and let all the anger I'd been feeling out since Nate got hurt. I didn't say anything, all I did was grab him by his leather jacket and push him to the couch I was just sitting on. I walked out and never looked back.

Alex's P.O.V

"What's his problem?" I asked as Nathan got back up.

"He's close with Nate. He can't stand to see him in so much pain." Mitchie said.

"So? He's fine now, that's all that should count." I said.

"I'm going to see if he's alright." Mitchie said as she got up.

"No, I think you should let him calm down before you talk to him." I said trying to stop her. He just shook it off and walked past me. Once she left we started talking.

"I've never seen Shane that mad before." I said.

"I know. I hope Mitchie will be okay." Caitlyn said.

"I'm going to go check on them. You two wait here and come get me if Nate wakes up or there's too much blood on the gauze." Nathan said. I just nodded worried about what would happen next. How would we get through the next attack. Would someone else get hurt? Would someone get killed? Questions flew through my mind as I paced back and fourth trying to think of a way to get us back home without getting found.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I walked out into the hallway and looked both ways and saw Shane to the right. I ran to him and stopped when I saw a guy tied in a chair.

"You're the one who did it, aren't you?" Shane yelled. Anger clearly in his voice. I looked back to the man and he had a bloody nose.

"Shane, what are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"Answer me!" Shane demanded as he walked up to the man and started punching him over and over.

"Shane, stop! You're killing him." I yelled. It was like he was in a trance. He acted like he couldn't hear me. "Shane!" I yelled as I walked over to him. I grabbed his arm and was going to pull back. That's when Shane turned around and grabbed my shirt. Next I knew Shane had me pinned up against a wall with his fist ready to punch me. Fear ran through me as Shane looked to someone who walked in.

"Shane? What are you doing?" someone asked. I couldn't look away. I was scared that I was going to get hit. Brian always hit me like this.

Flashback:

Tears fell down my face as I tried to struggle out of his grip. He reached up and threw another punch. Pain fled through my left cheek as I screamed in pain.

"Brian Stop!" My mom screamed. I looked over to my mom seeing the pain in her face as she saw me getting hurt. That's when I felt both his hand on my neck. Suddenly my breath stopped. I turned my head back to Brian and started to claw at him, trying anything to get my breathing back.

End of Flashback

"Shane, look at her." the same person said. Shane still holding his fist up looked back to me.

Shane's P.O.V

"Shane, look at her." Nathan said. I looked back to Mitchie with my fist still ready to punch. Her face showing nothing but fear. Tears forming in her eyes as she was staying still. 'What am I doing?' I thought to myself. I immediately dropped my fist and let her go.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry." I said she just let the tears fall and ran. I was going to go after her when Nathan put his hand on me.

"Let her calm down." he said. I looked over to where Mitchie was. She was grabbing something out of the first aid kit.

"Where was the scalpel?" I asked. Nathan looked over to where I saw Mitchie, and looked back to me.

"I washed it earlier just when Nate was sleeping and I put it in the first aid kit." Nathan answered my worst fear.

"No! Mitchie don't." I yelled as I ran to her. She ignored me and I saw the scalpel in her hand walking away. "Mitchie!" I yelled she rounded a corner to where the bathroom was. I forced myself to run as fast as I could. I rounded the corner and the door was closed. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I started knocking and banging on the door.

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled through the door. I couldn't help it. I took the scalpel and held it to my wrist. The old scars were still visible. I pushed pressure and watched as blood slowly began to drip out of the cut. I let tears fall as I dropped the blade to watch my wrist bleed. The release of pain on my wrist let me have the strength to keep going on with my life. After enjoying my release I grabbed some tissue to stop the bleeding. Then I realized that I had been tuning out everything outside the door.

"Mitchie?" Someone questioned. "Can you come out? Shane is freaking out here. Please when your ready can you come out?" He questioned, it sounded like Nathan.

"What are you doing? She needs to come out before she hurts herself." I heard Shane say. I lifted the bunch of tissue to see the blood still flowing. I started to feel a little light headed as the amount of blood in my body dropped. I grabbed some more tissue and held it in place while I got up.

"Relax, you need to trust her." I heard Nathan say. I unlocked the door and took a deep breath. I opened the door and saw Nathan facing Shane, they both turned to me. I looked to Nathan.

"I can't stop it. It won't stop." I whimpered. Nathan looked to my wrist and his face showed that he was shocked. "Just help me stop the bleeding." I said fighting my emotions back.

"Damn it Mitchie." Shane practically yelled as he ran over to me. He was going to help me, but I flinched away.

"Let me see it." Nathan said as he held out his hand to help me. I hesitated but reached out and placed my bloody wrist in his hands. He was about to lift the tissue when I stopped him.

"I can't help if I can't see it." Nathan said looking at me.

"I don't want him to see it." I said pointing out that I meant Shane. Nathan looked at Shane.

"Can you leave please?" Nathan said. Shane just turned around and walked away not even giving me a second look.

"Now can I see it?" He asked. I just nodded and he pulled the soaked tissue.

"You know this ever happens again, which I hope doesn't, don't use tissue." Nathan said as he continued peeling it away. "How did this happen?" He asked. I don't see why he asked I thought he already knew why. I thought Shane would've told him.

"Shane didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No, he didn't spell it out but I'd like to hear it from you." He said as he picked up the first aid kit off the floor.

"You want the long version or short?" I asked, hoping he'd pick short.

"Hmm...which ever you feel comfortable with." He answered.

"Fine long story short my mom's now ex beat me to a pulp every night, Shane walked me in one night and found out. Ever since then he had been helping me avoid him. That helped me not get my butt kicked every night. Then he noticed the scars and found out about my cutting and whenever I am going to cut he knows the signs and tries to stop me. I guess I haven't cut in so long today went a little to far. But that doesn't mean I'll stop." I said.

"Wow, one day I'd like to hear the full story but only when your ready." Nathan said.

"Sure maybe. Well I just spilled my darkest secret that my best friend doesn't even know about to you, now it's your turn." I said. He paused and looked at me. "What happened in New York? Why are we here? Who's after us?" I asked.

"Well, your turn, long or short version?" He asked me. I thought about it, the longer we talk the longer I can stall with Shane.

"Long, I don't want to face Shane...yet." I said as he finished wrapping my wrist in gauze.

"Alright but you can't tell anyone." He said as we both went over and sat down on the floor. I just nodded as we sat, he took a deep breath.

"Okay, well a couple of weeks before I moved to your school I found out that I was kidnapped. I found a flyer online while doing a school assignment. The one part that is bugging me is that the flyer says that I had a brother. I tried to look around and see if I could find out what he looks like now, but I keep hitting a dead end. But the night I told, who I thought were my parents, that I knew. We were attacked. I came down the stairs from my room just as the men who were attacking us shot my mother. Right in front of me. I looked around and saw that my dad wasn't anywhere. But the one who shot my mom, he saw me. I thought he would kill me too so I ran up to my room. Once in my room I left through the window, making sure to close it behind me. I walked to the edge of the roof and jumped onto the garage roof, so that I could jump to the ground. Once I did the garage door was opening. Inside I saw my dad running towards the door.

"I asked him what was going on but he didn't say anything. All he said was 'Run.' He did have to say it twice. I hated to leave without my dad but something told me that this was bigger than me. So I ran. I ran until I tripped about 13 blocks away from my house. I'm athletic so it wasn't so hard to run for as long as I did. I decided while I got up that I probably gave my dad enough time to get rid of them. So I waited and caught my breath before I started going back to my house. It was a lot farther going back than when I left. I guess I was afraid that I'd find my dad dead. Once I finally got back to my house I walked around back in case those men were gone. Sure enough when I went around back and looked in our sliding door and saw my dad. I ran in to see him, I didn't care if the coast was clear or not. I ran up to him and he was bleeding. I knelt down beside him and he said. "Son, you need to run. Don't come back here. Call the cops but don't tell them you know who did it. Just tell them you came home and found us." I couldn't do anything but nod as I started to cry. I watched my dad die right there in my arms. After that I called the cops. Just a few minutes before they showed up, someone grabbed me from behind and told me that because I called the cops I was next to be killed. All while he held a knife to my throat.

"So the cops came and the days passed slowly with me looking over my shoulder everywhere I went. A few days after my parent's funeral I was supposed to be with this foster home, when I couldn't take it anymore. I went downstairs in the middle of the night not caring if anyone woke up or saw me. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I just slit my wrist as deep as I could. I didn't feel it. The depression I was feeling at the time, made me feel numb. So I watched the life flow out of me. My foster mom walked in just as I passed out from blood loss. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital on a 24 hour suicide watch. That's when they sent me to your school, the thought it'd be better if I was around family; any kind of family." He said finishing his story.

"Wow, I'm really sorry about your parents." I said.

"Yea, I am too. But now they found me and since you all followed me they want you dead just as much as they want me dead." He said confirming my worst fear.

"Where did you learn to fight?" I asked remembering the fight he started in the other room. "And how to do stitches or how to get the bullet out of Nate?" I asked.

"My parents. My dad always taught me karate since I was younger. My mom showed me how to sew my own arm when I got into a bike accident a couple of months ago. I realized a couple of days after I moved here that they were training me. All my life all the training I'd been through, it was all to get me ready if I was ever in the position I am in now." He said.

"Oh" I said. Then I heard some foot steps approaching. I looked up and Shane was standing there. His face was more concerned than angry now.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Nate." Nathan said as he got up from beside me.

"Thanks." Shane said to Nathan as he left.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Listen Mitchie I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as I got up to my feet.

"But you did, you knew that Brian hit me and tried to strangle me in that same position. Shane how can you do that to me." I said feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"I know and I really am sorry. Something just snapped in me when I saw everything that Nate went through. I couldn't stand it. I...I" He said

"No Shane. Okay you hurt me. If Nathan hadn't shown up you could've killed me. I don't know if I can trust you again." I said cutting him off. I walked by him and back to the room. When I walked in Nate was awake. He didn't look too great. His face was pale, and his bandages were soaked. He jolted up and blood came out of his mouth, Nathan was holding a bowl and it was filled with blood.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked shocked.

"He just started throwing up blood. I need to go back in and check if I missed anything, but you used the scalpel. I need something sterile." Nathan said. I started thinking, then it hit me. I ran over to Shane's bag and started grabbing everything and throwing it out to find what I was looking for. I found a lighter at the bottom of his bag.

"I'll sterilize it but it's going to be hot." I said holding up the lighter. Nathan didn't look so sure, I knew it was risky but we had to try something.

"Alright, it's better than letting him die." He said. I nodded and ran out the door. I ran up the hallway to where Nathan and I left the scalpel and the first aid kit. Once I got to where we left it I saw Shane. I brushed it off and grabbed the scalpel and went to the water and washed it off.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I ignored him and finished rinsing it I ran out and grabbed the first aid bag and ran back to the room. I didn't care to look if Shane was following me. Nate got shot protecting me, I couldn't let him die.

"I got it." I said as I got back in the room. Nate was lying on the floor and Nathan was doing compressions on his chest.

"Hurry and sterilize it." Nathan yelled.

"Okay." I said as I got the lighter to light. I made the blade hot and it seemed sterilized. "Okay what do I do?" I asked.

"Find gloves and find the bleed." He said still doing CPR.

"What?" I yelled.

"Just do it before he dies on us." He pretty much screamed. I jumped and did it anyways. I found some gloves and put them on.

"Do I open the cut you made earlier?" I asked. He just nodded, his face soaked in sweat from doing the compressions. Alex, and Caitlyn were gone. They couldn't handle blood so they were probably taking a walk. I took the bandages off and saw blood oozing out of the stitches. I took a deep breath and got ready to cut.

"You need to hurry." Nathan said. I nodded as I began to cut the stitches. Once I got it opened I saw a lot of blood.

"What do I do?" I asked panicked.

Shane's P.O.V

Mitchie hated me, I knew she hated me. How could she not? I asked myself still pacing back and fourth. Trying to think about what I could do to help Mitchie trust me again.

"Did you get it yet?" I heard Nathan yell from the room.

"Yea, I think so" Mitchie yelled. 'What's going on?' I asked myself. So I started walking to the room. I had a bad feeling so I took my time. Something horrible will happen. I just know it. I thought to myself the whole way and got ready to round the corner. I rounded the corner and my eye widened. Nate was unconscious and Nathan was doing CPR, all the while Mitchie had her had both of her hands in him. Blood was everywhere, there was even blood on Nate's mouth as if he were just throwing up blood.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I screamed.

"Nate is bleeding out. Mitchies trying to find where it's coming from but I don't think we'll find it in time." Nathan said still doing comparisons on Nate's chest. He was dripping in sweat.

"I have it." Mitchie blurted out. We both looked at her. "I got it I have my finger on the bleed." She announced.

"Okay keep it there. Shane run to someone who works on the train tell them we have to have an ambulance at the next stop. Then wait for the EMT's to show up. Tell them we have a GSW to the chest and internal bleeding. He's going to need blood." Nathan shouted at me. I nodded and ran for it. I ran to the left and saw Alex and Caitlyn there. I think they were asking me something but I didn't bother listening. I opened the door and there was no way to cross. All that was there was a link to keep the two carts together, and the closed door of the next cart. I tried to think. 'How do I get across? Is Nate going to die? Why did I follow Mitchie?' These questions flew through my head as I tried to think of how to cross. What do I do?


	4. Chapter 4: There's No Escape

Well Sorry I got caught up in some other stuff and had a serious case of writer's block…but no fear. I'm back and I'll do my best to get chapter 5,6, and 7 up by the end of next week…enjoy the story.

Chapter 4: There's No Escape

Mitchie's P.O.V

I felt the warm blood around my hand as I plugged the hole in his chest. Fear was running through me as I thought about how this was my fault. Nate would've left if Shane had left and he would leave if I would leave.

"It's all my fault." I whispered, which was meant to be to myself

"Don't blame yourself." Nathan said as he kept doing CPR.

"It is. Don't try to say it isn't. I chose to stay and Shane wouldn't leave without me and if I didn't stay Nate would've left with Shane and I. It's my fault and I listened to Shane. If I hadn't they wouldn't have shot at us. It's my fault." I explained as I tried to hold back tears.

"No I know it's not. None of you would be here if I had just stuck to myself." Nathan said.

"Ow!" someone yelled. Nathan and I looked down and saw Nate. He looked out of it but he was awake now.

"I'm sorry we had to cut you open again." Nathan said.

"Oh yea that hurts but can you stop pounding my chest?" He asked I looked to Nathan and he was still doing CPR. He stopped immediately.

"Sorry" Nathan said quickly.

"What happened?" Nate asked.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"I got them. There are EMT's waiting for us at the next stop." Shane yelled as he ran in. I looked at him worried, Nate didn't look so good. I felt the train slow down as Shane came over to sit next to Nate.

"Hey bro how are you holding up?" Shane asked. We all knew there was a chance he wouldn't make it.

"Alright I guess." Nate choked out.

"You just need to hold on a little longer okay buddy." Shane said showing that he was about to cry. Nate just nodded. He was getting so pale.

"Shane, if I don't make it..." Nate started as he let a tear fall.

"No don't think like that. You're going to be fine." Shane said as he grabbed and held his brother's hand.

"If I don't make it tell mom and dad that I love them." Nate said letting another tear fall. Shane looked at me, I looked back and nodded.

"Alright I will." Shane said as he held back tears.

"I love you Shane, you were a great brother." Nate said.

"I love you too bro. But hold on. Please for me." Shane said.

"I'll try" Nate whispered.

"Did someone need help?" someone called from the hall.

"IN HERE!" I screamed. Two EMT's showed up at the door. Nathan got up to get out of the way.

"16 year old male, GSW to the right upper chest. We opened him up and blocked a bleeder. He lost a lot of blood, and he's going into shock." Nathan announced. The EMT with a clip bored nodded as he wrote everything down. They moved him onto a gurney and we maneuvered around and got him off the train. There was a big crowd of people.

"Cover your face." Nathan warned. Alex and Caitlyn followed us out when we saw them still waiting to get away from the blood. Everyone shielded their face as we went over to the ambulance. There were cops around to give us privacy as we loaded Nate. I of course couldn't move so I was forced to go in with Nate.

"I wanna come." Shane announced.

"I'm sorry but there's no room." one of the paramedics said.

"I'll take care of him" I said reassuring him that I wouldn't let him go down without a good fight. Shane nodded and he pulled the paramedic to the side. He whispered something to her and she nodded. What could he have told her? I thought to myself. I looked down to my hand that was in Nate's chest, it was the one I had cut. I winced as I knew that Shane was probably telling her everything.

"Shane?" someone questioned.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Shane asked as he hugged the curly haired man.

"I saw you on the news, I kept an eye on everything here in case you came through." the mysterious man said.

"We have to.." Shane was saying before the doors closed.

"How are you doing?" Someone asked. I looked up and the female paramedic was looking at me.

"Alright, other than I have my hand in my best friends brother's chest." I said.

"I'm Madison." She said.

"Mitchie." I said.

"So what are you doing here?" Madison asked. I didn't bother answering. I didn't even know where 'here' is.

"You know you look very familiar." She said.

"I get that all the time." I said trying to brush it off. She ignored me and went back to monitoring Nate. The ride was long and silent, aside from the beeping from the monitors. We finally arrived at the hospital and the doors opened. Outside there was doctors waiting, they all looked shocked at what I had done. A small hum started as they all spoke to each other, I didn't bother listening as I looked around for anyone that I knew. 'Would they even show up?' I asked myself as I ran along with the doctors.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Trauma one." Someone answered my question. I continued to run along with the doctors and nurses. We went down a hallway and into a large room. It looked like it was painted a greenish color. All around were all sorts of medical supplies and a hospital bed in the middle of the room. Right above the bed was a large round light, kind of like the dentists use only bigger. I walked over to one side of the bed and tried to keep my finger on the hole in his chest. I tuned everything out trying to focus on Nate who was lying unconscious on the stretcher. He looked so young that if I didn't know him he would've looked at least fourteen instead of seventeen.

"Hey you crawl over the bed but do not move your finger even a centimeter." Someone yelled at me. I just did as I was told and slowly moving over the bed as Nate was transferred to the hospital bed. I tried to stay still as best as I could as Nate was lowered onto the bed in front of me.

"Okay let go as soon as you feel my finger." The same doctor said as she started to put her hand into Nate where my hand was. Once again all I could do was nod. I felt another finger through the glove and I slowly moved my finger as I let the doctors take over. Once I had reassurance that the doctor had her hand on the leak in Nate then I removed my finger and backed up so I could let the doctors work. I looked down to my hands that were pure red from Nate's blood. I almost fainted knowing how much of someone else's blood was on my hands. I grabbed the gloves and took them off and threw them into a bin beside me. I slowly backed up to the door.

"Where are you going?" a nurse asked.

"I'm going to wait out there for his brother; he should be on his way." I said never taking my eyes off Nate's lifeless body being worked on by various doctors and nurses. The nurse I was talking to nodded and went back to work. I turned still in shock and walked into the hallway and down to where the waiting room was. I found a seat and just stared off into the distance, not really caring what anyone thought about me. An eternity seemed to pass while I sat and waited.

"My brother is here; I'm looking for the girl that came in with him." Someone's voice caught my attention. I looked up and saw Shane standing there with everyone else. He was arguing with the nurse at the front desk.

"Listen I didn't work on him, I'm not sure who you're talking about." The nurse said. I got up and walked over to them.

"No yo…" Shane started when the guy he met with at the train station interrupted him and pointed to me. I still had some of Nate's blood on my clothes as I broke into a run to see Shane. He looked towards me with relief showing in his expression as he welcomed me with open arms. I ran and immediately gave him a hug.

"Mitchie, I thought someone got you. I thought I wouldn't see you again" Shane whispered into my ear as I continued to hold back tears.

"I didn't think you'd come here." I whispered back as I felt him planting kisses on my head. I let a small smile slip as I slowly pulled away so that we could talk.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Shane asked.

"I don't know, it's just that Nathan wanted to stay out of the spotlight and cops are going to be crawling all over this place in a few minutes." I said explaining my fear. He just sighed and gave me another hug.

"I don't care who is in my way, I would always come for you if you ever need me to." Shane said as he let me go. I just nodded as I looked at him.

"Uhh…hello, what are we going to do?" The guy that was with Shane asked.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Shane. He looked away and saw who I was talking about when I pointed to the guy behind him.

"Oh, Jason this is Mitchie, my best friend. Mitchie this is Jason." He introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hand.

"Jason is my brother." Shane added. I snapped my head to him and had a questioning look on my face. I thought that he told me everything and now he has a brother over half way across the country? I asked myself

"I know I never told you about him, but it's a long story." Shane said once he knew why I was suddenly quiet.

"Look at the two of you. You look like a couple, Shane said you were friends and not all friends tell each other everything." Jason butted in. Shane looked at him and gave him a warning glare.

"Okay, let's not talk about this now. We should see Nate and see when the heck we can get on the road again." I interrupted just as Shane was about to say something to, apparently, his brother. Everyone agreed and we went down the hallway back to the room where Nate was.

"That's it I'm calling it. Time of death 19:37" The doctor said as he handed the paddles to a nurse across the table. I heard Shane's breath catch in his throat. Nate was gone, it couldn't be.

"No!" Shane screamed. The room went immediately quiet, as they all stared at Shane as tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry who are you?" One of the nurses asked.

"Were friends and family of Nate." I said as I tried to hold onto Shane as he was about to drop to the ground.

"Nate was brought up to surgery." The nurse said calmly.

"W-what?" Shane stuttered as he realized his worst fear wasn't yet confirmed.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked.

"No one came to talk to you?" The nurse asked. I just shook my head. "I can bring you up to wait for him." She continued.

"Yes, please." I answered as Shane pulled himself back together. We took the elevator up to the third floor. She showed us to the waiting room before letting the surgeon know that Nate had family waiting for him. We waited in silence as we all waited for Nate. I sat beside Shane trying to reassure him that Nate would be fine all the while getting to know Jason. Caitlyn and Nathan were off in their own little corner. Alex was by herself pacing back and forth. Everyone didn't know why she was more upset than Shane and Jason were.

"So why are you living out here instead of with Shane and Nate? If it's alright that I ask." I question curious about what they were doing so far apart.

"I live out here with my mom." Jason answered.

"But I thought…" I started.

"Jason has a different mom." Shane said.

"Oh, I didn't know that." I said feeling sorry for asking.

"When I was born my parents argued a lot and they figured it wasn't working out. So my dad left when I was around a year. Year and a half. Somewhere around there. He met Joe's mom and they got married after having Shane." Jason explained.

"I'm sorry" I said feeling horrible now.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. But I should go. Nate still doesn't know about me." Jason said just about to get up.

"What? Why doesn't he know?" I asked still curious.

"After Shane found out he didn't take it to well. It took him a while to come around so we thought we'd save Nate the trouble and just let him live his life." Jason said.

"What if Nate isn't the same? Not all brothers are the same, he has the right to know." I said as I stood up. I couldn't believe they would keep something this big a secret.

"Mitchie it's not really your business. Can you just let me take care of this?" Shane said as he leaned over and place is elbows onto his legs.

"I can't believe you're in on this. Listen, I would give anything to have a brother. Someone to look up to but I don't. If my real dad had a kid somewhere out there then I would want to know about it. No matter how were related I would still treat him as if he were always in my life." I said telling the truth to both of them.

"You won't tell him will you?" Jason asked.

"No, it's not my news to share. But I think that you should tell him; and soon" I said before walking away. I didn't understand how they never told Nate about Jason. You can't just find out about someone and hide them for the rest of their lives. I walked around the hallway until I found the door to the stairs. I couldn't stay here so I left and headed down the stairs. Questions flying through my head as I started to run from my problems. With everything that Nate was going through Shane wouldn't really hear me if I told him how I really felt about him. I couldn't believe they weren't going to tell Nate. I didn't understand, they could have a chance to be a better family but they were keeping it a secret. I wouldn't mind if I had my dad back. I never really got to know him. He left when I was younger. For all I know I do have a brother or sister out there somewhere.

I walked down another hall to the emergency room entrance where I walked out into an ambulance bay. I passed through the ambulances and went off to the side. I sat by myself as I started to let the feelings wash over me as I thought about the recent events.

Shane's P.O.V

Mitchie left, she just up and left. I got up just about to follow her as she left. When I felt a hand holding my arm, I looked to the side and saw Jason. He stopped me I looked back and saw Mitchie disappear down the hallway.

"Let her go. If everything you told me really happened then she's probably very frustrated. Just give her some time to think." Jason said. I looked back to him and I knew he was right. I just nodded and he let me go so I sat down. I let out a sigh and felt like I was going to explode with the other secret I was hiding. Only my parents and I knew but no one knew that I knew. I hated keeping secrets.

"What's going on with you man? It's like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." Jason stated once he saw me.

"It's nothing; I'm just worried about Nate. He has to pull through." I said trying to hide the fact that I just wanted to cry.

"Nate Grey's family?" Someone questioned.

"I'm his brother." I said as I stood up to face a doctor in a surgical gown; like what you see on those TV shows about doctors.

"Okay, well the surgery was successful. He lost a lot of blood but we were able to give him a transfusion. He is in recovery and should be getting up within the next couple of hours." She said.

"Okay, can I see him?" I said trying to digest the information. I need to see him and see for myself that he will be okay.

"Yea, for sure. I can take you back, only one at a time though." She said. She started to leave as I followed her. She led me to a room with one bed and the lights off. She held her hand out to let me in first. "If you need anything just ask the front desk" she said before leaving me alone. I just nodded. I turned back to the bed. Nate was lying there with an IV in his arm. He looked so peaceful. I grabbed a chair and went to sit next to him. I laid my head down on his bed to hear him breathing. I sighed and relaxed as I knew my brother would really be okay. The stress from worrying about every exhausted me so I decided to just close my eyes and relax.

"Ugh" someone moaned. I had fallen asleep I got up and looked at Nate. His eyes fluttered open and looked around the dark room.

"You're up." I said stating the obvious.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice didn't sound so good.

"You were shot. Nathan and Mitchie saved your life before the paramedics came. You just came out of surgery." I said explaining what he had just been through. Nate winced as he tried to move. "Should I get the nurse?" I asked. He just nodded. I got up and wiped my eyes before heading out into the light. I looked both ways and saw a nurse to my left.

"Excuse me" I said getting her attention.

"Yea sir, what can I do for you?" She asked not looking up from whatever she was doing.

"Uh…my brother he just woke up from surgery and he's in some pain." I said feeling a little weird being called 'Sir'.

"Okay I'll be right there. What's your brother's name?" She asked finally looking up to me.

"Nate. Nate Grey" I said before leaving her to do whatever. I walked into the room and saw Nate still in pain. I slightly winced as I saw that he was in so much pain. Although my secret was terrible I still thought of him as my brother, my baby brother that I needed to protect.

"Where is everyone else?" Nate said trying to get his mind off of the pain he was in.

"Well Nathan, Alex and Caitlyn are in the waiting room with Jason and Mitchie went for a walk." I said. Wait, crap I just told him about Jason. Maybe he didn't hear me.

"Who's Jason?" He asked. Crap he did hear me.

"He's just a friend."I said trying not to make eye contact. I wasn't exactly the best liar.

"You're lying again." Nate stated.

"What? No I'm not" I said trying not to look at him.

"There go the lies again. Shane you're a horrible liar. I know when you're lying." He stated as he looked at me. I was about to tell him but the nurse walked in.

"I'll be right back okay Nate." I said. Nate just nodded. I left and went back to the waiting room. I was worried that Jason would be mad. Jason saw me and got up, I guess he saw the look on my face.

"Is everything alright?" Jason asked. I just let out a sigh. "Is something wrong with Nate?" He asked obviously worried.

"No, I just let it slip that you were here. Now he's asking questions." I said. He just froze.

"How could you let something that big slip?" He asked with slight anger in his voice.

"I don't know I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and…" I started.

"That's just it. You never think before you talk." He said slightly raising his voice.

"Listen, I think we should just tell him." I said quietly trying not to make him angrier.

"I don't know about that. What if he hates me?" he asked.

"We could at least try." I said noticing that he was calming down. Jason agreed and we both walked back into Nate's room. Jason agreed to wait outside until I told Nate. The nurse was just leaving as I walked in.

"Hey Shane." Nate said. He didn't look like he was in that much pain anymore.

"Hey Nate, listen I need to tell you something but I need you to understand that it wasn't anyone's fault. And that you'll promise that you won't get mad." I said trying to prepare him for what he was going to find out.

"Okay, sure whatever what's going on?" He asked. I took a deep breath and started.

"Well before mom and dad had me and got married…well dad he was with someone else and they had a child together. That's Jason, he out there. He's lived here with his mom since dad left him for mom." I said, he was still calm. I'll take that as a good sign.

"Can I meet him?" Nate asked. I was relieved that he was taking it so well.

"Yea, I'll get him." I said. He nodded and I walked out. Jason was pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"So far, so good. He wants to meet you" I said.

"Really?" He asked. I just nodded and led Jason inside. We walked in and Nate was still calm.

"Hi Nate. I'm Jason." Jason said as he reached out to shake Nate's hand. Nate hesitated before reaching up and shaking Jason's hand. You could just feel the tension between them as they met face to face for the first time.

"So…" I said trying to break the awkward silence. No one moved.

"Nate, can you please say something? Anything?" Jason said.

"I would, but I promised Shane I wouldn't get mad." He said as he gritted his teeth. I knew that he would get mad.

"Fair enough. Listen I wanted to meet you so many times. But Shane didn't take it well and dad…" Jason started.

"No, he's our dad. Got it!" Nate said slowly raising his voice.

"Nate, please just listen to us." I said stepping in.

"No okay, I can't keep that promise. I can't even begin to tell you how angry this makes me!" Nate yelled. I let out a sigh, trying to get him to understand will take a while.

"Listen please just calm down enough to listen to us." Jason said trying to calm himself down. Nate let out a sigh and looked away from us.

"Fine I'm listening, I can't promise I'll like it but I'll listen." Nate said still looking away from us. I looked to Jason silently asking him if he would explain. He didn't do anything. I sighed as I thought about how to start.

"Okay so dad had Jason and everything was going downhill. He lost his job and him and Jason's mother weren't getting along as well as they used to. So one day dad packed up and left Jason with his mother. He never looked back, once he moved. He met mom, and he had you. Once he had us, he got the best job he could and made sure he didn't make the same mistake." I said trying to explain the best way I could. Nate took a deep breath. I sighed as I was about to walk away.

"Wait, why did you say dad had me?" He asked. I thought back to what I said.

"Dammit." I said under my breath.

"What?" Nate said.

"Shane are you hiding something else from us?" Jason asked. I looked at Nate then to Jason. They both had the same questioning look on their faces. I took a deep breath as I thought about what to tell them.

Mitchie's P.O.V

What can I do now? I asked myself. Tears still pouring down my face, I looked up to see a familiar face. Although I would've rather not see his face, this meant we were in trouble. His dark brown hair would be recognizable from anywhere. I tried to stay still to see if he noticed me or not. He was looking around like he was lost or something. I slowly got up and walked to an ambulance and hid behind it. I slowly made my way into the hospital. Making sure that Logan didn't see me; I still don't know how he knows me. How does he know we were here? I asked myself. I decided the fastest way would be to take the stairs. So I found the nearest stairs and started running as fast as I could. I was taking the stairs by two for as long as I could before I ran out of breath. As much my lungs screamed for a break I pushed myself, knowing we won't have much time. I ran to the waiting room and only saw Alex, Caitlyn, and Nathan sitting there. I turned around and went to the front desk on the opposite side of the hall from the waiting room. I saw a nurse sitting there writing on some paper.

"I need to know where Nate Grey's room is." I practically yelled. She jumped as I disturbed her concentration on whatever she was doing.

"He's down the hall in room 310." She answered pointing to the hallway to my left. I thanked her quickly and started speed walking down the hall until I reached Nate's room. I ran in and it was silent. Jason was in there, so I'm guessing Nate now knows he has a half brother. But anyway I needed to tell them we might leave.

"They found us." I screamed.

"What?" Shane asked.

"They found us. This guy on the train he knew me. I don't know how or why but he did. He said his name was Logan, I just saw him down stairs. I think he's with them, he's here which means the others aren't far behind." I said as fast as I could. I was still trying hard to catch my breath.

"Did you tell Nathan? He'll know what to do, after all he's the one who got us into this." Nate said.

"Not yet, I'll go tell him." I said, everyone nodded and I was going to leave the room. I walked out and out of nowhere Nathan came crashing through the glass wall that was dividing the hall way from the waiting room. I was about to scream but I just stood there. Frozen, not knowing what to do. Through the broken glass wall came Logan. He had that same look when he was going after Nathan on the train. I turned around and ran back into Nate's room and closed the door behind me.

"Too late. They found us." I said as I locked the door. Four of us in a room, no escape, and one injured. What do we do now? I asked myself. I was trying to think of a way out. How could they have found us? That same question popping into my head, over and over again. There's no escape.

**Well there you go. I know, I know another cliffhanger. I just had to end it there. Don't worry I'm working as fast as I can. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please Review. Tell me how I'm doing, if anything should be added or changed. **


End file.
